


Becoming Fluffy

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Fluff, Kānē is their daughter, Lions, Using the MakiPana-Kānē AU, cute af, the zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Maki and Hanayo take their daughter to the park, and she finally gets to see her favourite animals up close.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kānē has a small plush of a white lion named Mochi.

“Zoo, Zoo, Zoo! Me and mommies are going to the zoo! Yeah!”

Kānē’s exclamations of glee rang throughout the car as they drove along the highway towards the Ueno Zoo; it wasn’t often that the family’s schedules aligned, so Maki and Hanayo decided to make the most out of it, by bringing Kānē to her first ever trip to the zoo. As they got to the entrance of the park, the usually shy and quiet girl was absolutely ecstatic, bouncing around with glee as she talked about all the animals she wanted to see.

“Mama, Mommy! I wanna see the big kitties like Mochi and the giraffes and the pandas and the monkeys!!” Kānē told her parents as they walked through the gates, giving a small gasp as she saw all the different enclosures that were there at the park, “Woah, mommies, look at all the animals!”

Hanayo had a warm feeling spread throughout her to see her little daughter like this; having her this happy was a very welcome surprise, so they wanted to make the most of it. “Now, Kānē, which animals would you like to see first?” Hanayo questioned, looking at the map, “I know you love lions the most, so we’ll save that for last so you can enjoy them, alright?”

“Mmkie, thank you Mommy!” Kānē grinned, as she looked over a crouched down Hanayo’s shoulder, “Hmmm… I wanna see Auntie Ko!”

“Auntie Ko? Oh, you mean the birdies (Kotori)?” Maki giggled, realizing the similarity that Kānē had made as she giggled at her own joke, “C’mon, let’s go, we don’t want to keep her waiting!”

The trio giggled as they made their way over to the bird enclosure, Kānē’s face beaming with awe and wonder as she looked up into the trees, seeing all the different colors and types of birds that she had never seen before. “It’s a big rainbow of birdies, mommies!” Kānē exclaimed as she tried to jump and catch a bird, only getting a few inches above the ground with each jump.

“Here, let Mama help you catch the birdies,” Maki said as she picked Kānē up and balanced her on her shoulders, with Hanayo watching in joy as Kānē’s face lit up as a small little robin landed on Kānē’s hand, the little girl’s eyes widening in awe.

The bird looked at the girl quickly, before it quickly flew away, causing Kānē to yell in excitement, “Mommies did you see? The birdie liked me and it flew to me and looked at me, did you see it Mochi?” Maki let Kānē down as the little girl attempted to show her stuff doll all of the birds in the enclosure, before Maki took her hand again.

“C’mon, Kānē, we have plenty of animals to see today, what do you want to see next?”

The day went similarly and left Kānē excited with every new animal she saw, including her favourite so far being the bears. Maki laughed uncontrollably as Kānē began to argue about why she couldn’t keep a bear at home.

“But Mommy! It’s fluffy and cute and i can ride it to school!” Kānē whined, tugging at Hanayo’s sleeve, “and i won’t need a bed in my room, I can sleep on the beary!!”

“D-Dear… even though the bears are cute and fluffy, they’re very dangerous, and much too big to keep at home, and sometimes they get very angry,” Hanayo softly told her daughter, “If you’d like, i can buy Mochi a little buddy bear later, mmkie?

“Yaaaaay! I want to name it Adrian then, it’s a very fancy name, right Mama?” Kānē giggled as she looked to Maki, who gave her a bright, reassuring smile, as they family walked over to a small restaurant to have lunch. Both Maki and Hanayo could see the excitement her daughter had for their last stop that day at the zoo, as she could barely focus on her food, as she stared at the cartoon lion on the cup she was drinking from.

“Mommies, do you think the lions will have a lion that’s white and cute and fluffy like Mochi?” Kānē wondered as she ate her fries, “oh oh oh, do you think they’ll let us keep a big kitty if I say please?”

“Hmm, maybe dear,” Maki said as she ruffled the little girl’s hair, “now, once you eat your fries, we can go and see the big kitties, ok?”

“Yay!”

 

* * *

The look of amazement that Kānē had as she ran towards the panther enclosure was unlike anything they had ever seen from their daughter; she was rarely this happy, let alone dragging her parents to the edge of the fence to catch a glimpse of the cats. “Mommies look they’re so pretty and cool and I want six! I want six many because we can all have two and they love us and we can play catch and-” Kānē began as she tried to reason with her parents, but was quickly cut off by Hanayo

“As much as you love the panthers, we’re not allowed to keep them; they’re not meant to be pets, as much as you enjoy looking at them, love,” Hanayo reasoned as she picked Kānē up onto her shoulders like Maki had done, “here, you’ll be able to see them better from here.”

“But Mommy, isn’t Mama a panther already?” Kānē absentmindedly asked, which made Maki double take at the seemingly random question, “I mean, she looks angry but nice like them, and she made the song with the spinny tails too, so she is one!” As Hanayo and Maki began to realize what Kānē was talking about, Hanayo erupted into a fit of giggles, remembering how absurd her wife was, pretending to be a cute, sly cat in that cute outfit, as Maki’s face began to blush heavily from those past memories.

“K-Kānē, that was just a song I sang… I’m not actually a panther love,” Maki tiredly corrected as she attempt to calm Hanayo down, “now, are you done with seeing the panthers, or do you want to stay for a bit longer?”

Kānē pursed her lips and thought for a moment, before she looked up at Maki and jumped up and down, chanting, ”Lions, Lions, Lions!” As the family made their way towards the main attraction, Kānē kept glancing between Hanayo and Mochi, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought

“Is something the matter, Kānē?” Hanayo told her daughter, worried that she wasn’t feeling well, “do you need something, love?”

“If Mama is a cool, angry panther,” Kānē began, holding up Mochi for her parents to see, “the you’re a fluffy, big and awesome lion, Mommy!” Hanayo’s eyes lit up as she smiled at her daughter’s adorable comment.

“Why thank you love, that’s very sweet of you!” Hanayo thanked Kānē as she picked her up and hugged her tight, hearing her daughter’s wonderful giggles, “it’s true, I’m very protective over you and Mama, just like a big, fluffy lion.”

“You two are the best!” Kānē exclaimed as she nuzzled herself in her mother’s chest, “You make me happy and take care of me and- IT’S THE LIONS MOMMIES LOOK THE LIONS!!!!” Kānē's screaming surprised Maki & Hanayo as she wriggled her way out of Hanayo's arms, running as fast as her little legs could take her towards the lion enclosure; a grassy plain, with a cave- like enclosure on the edge for their shelter. She was in absolute glee; watching the enclosure with intensity for almost half an hour, giggling in joy when a lion finally roared for her. Both parents watched their child with glee; seeing her happy as she finally got to see her favorite animal in the flesh. "They're so big and fluffy and they roar and they're brave mommies I want twelve!!!!" Kānē shouted as she bounced up and down, watching the lions eat their food, "I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!"

Maki giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm and excitement for the animals, picking her up and putting her on her shoulders to get a better view. "As much as me and mommy would like to get you a lion; were not allowed to; they don't like living in houses," Maki began, as Kānē stared mystified at the large, majestic creatures, "but you do have a little white lion who loves you very much, right?"

"Mhmm! Mochi loves me and I love him too!" Kānē gleefully answered as she hugged her little lion doll, giving it a kiss on the forehead, "they're so cool and awesome and- -yawn- I... love them..." Almost on cue, Hanayo noticed the sun beginning to set as her daughter's eyes drooped in exhaustion, obviously spent after the amazing day they had.

       "You look all tuckered out sweetie," Hanayo lightly told her daughter, taking her down from Makis arms, cuddling her close, "did you enjoy the zoo, dear?"

"Y-Yeah... but i still... want a fluffy..." Kānē muttered, trying her best to stifle her yawns as they walked back to the car, "Mommy, can... w-we be big kitties?"

"Hmmm, I'll see what I can do for you, Kānē," Hanayo replied, sitting her sleeping daughter in the back of their car, as she snored the whole ride home.


End file.
